


I've Always Been Right Here

by sesooforlife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Established Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesooforlife/pseuds/sesooforlife
Summary: Kyungsoo is Sehun’s best friend, but he’s oblivious to the younger’s feelings for him. Instead he goes to Sehun when his relationship goes sour. Sehun had been in love with his best friend for the longest of time and he’s not planning to stop loving the elder anytime soon. Not caring that he needs to repress his feelings for the older when the older confessed about liking someone else. All he wants is for his hyung to be happy, he’ll always be there for his favorite Soo hyung.





	I've Always Been Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I decided to post this fanfic of my most favorite ship. It was my first time writing fanfics and to be honest I'm not sure how it turned out. Hopefully it turned out okay. I hope you guys enjoy this~~
> 
> PS. I love how fluffy Kyungsoo and Sehun are!!

Kyungsoo had just finished the last of his final exams. As he walked out of the classroom he couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. To say that he is happy would be an understatement. He is beyond relieved that his exams are over and that summer vacation would start next Monday. Kyungsoo and his boyfriend of 3 years Kim Jongin had been planning their summer trip for months now. They were going on a trip to Japan for a few weeks and Kyungsoo couldn’t be more excited.

Kyungsoo had known Jongin when the latter entered SM’s private high school. He instantly had a major crush on Jongin. Upon entering SM high Kim Jongin quickly became one of the most popular guys in school along with his best friend Oh Sehun. Both were on the dance club and they were amazing.

Kyungsoo however was a year older than them and was not part of the dance club. He was also not one of the more popular guys in school. He mainly kept to himself and only had a small group of friends that he acquired through the music club. In short, Kyungsoo could only admire Kim Jongin from afar, that is until Sehun bumped into Kyungsoo one day in a café near their school.

Turns out Sehun and Kyungsoo got along very well. Since then Kyungsoo’s small group of friends that previously consisted of Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongdae started to hang around with Jongin and Sehun as well. The six of them grew close quickly, the seniors would help the juniors with their school work, and having movie nights and game nights.

Kyungsoo’s crush for Jongin never died down and his best friend Sehun and Baekhyun would tease him senseless whenever they were only the three of them. Even though Jongin had officially became part of their group, he was never as close to the others as Sehun was. So, it was a shock when Jongin suddenly asked Kyungsoo out during Kyungsoo’s senior year. Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier when he realized that the boy he had a crush on for a year likes him back. They started dating after that and now 3 years later they were still together.

Kyungsoo had a slight bounce to his walk as he made his way over to Jongin’s apartment that he shares with Jongdae. He knew that Jongdae is out with his boyfriend Minseok today so he knew the apartment would be empty. As he exists the elevator, he was bouncing even more. He couldn’t wait to just cuddle with his boyfriend while they eat take outs and watch movies. Kyungsoo’s smile falters a little though as he hears voices from inside the apartment. He thought that maybe Jongdae didn’t leave with Minseok opting to stay back and just laze around in the apartment. He didn’t mind the company, he was just wishing he could be alone with Jongin for the night. However, he was proven wrong when he unlocked the door with the spare key he had.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he screamed shocked. The sight before him was one that he wasn’t expecting to see. Jongin was pressed against someone on the couch and they were half naked from what he can see. Kyungsoo couldn’t identify who the other male that was on top of Jongin, but he sure knows that he didn’t want to see that scene.

“Babe! You’re done. I… I… I can explain, it’s not what you think.” Jongin stuttered while getting up and throwing his shirt back on. Now that the younger was walking towards him, he could get a better view of who was on top of him. It was Jongin’s best friend Taemin. He knew those two had something special between them. He just didn’t want to think that Jongin would cheat on him like this.

“Stop right there Kim Jongin! Don’t you dare come closer to me.” Kyungsoo was on the verge of tears now.

“Let me explain, it’s just a mistake. Babe please I love you.” Jongin was begging in front of Kyungsoo now. Jongin raised his hand to touch Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo quickly swats his hand away.

“I can’t believe you Jongin. I saw it with my own eyes.” tears were streaming down his face now. Jongin again tried to cup Kyungsoo’s face but the boy won’t let that so he backs away.

“Kyung, seriously it’s not what you think. Please let me explain. You know I love you.” Jongin desperately tries to explain.

“We’re over Jongin.” and with that Kyungsoo runs out of Jongin’s apartment.

“KYUNGSOO! WAIT PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!” Jongin rushed out, only to realize a second to late that Kyungsoo’s gone.

***

Sehun couldn’t be bothered to get his ass of the couch he’s currently lying on when the door of the apartment slammed shut. He had just recently got home to his apartment that he shares with his two hyungs Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Hyung, what did you forget this time?” Sehun said from where he was currently laying thinking that it was Baekhyun reentering the apartment after forgetting to bring something. But when there was no reply, Sehun decided to look up from his position only to be greeted by a crying Kyungsoo.

“HYUNG??? What happened? I thought you were going to Jongin’s?” Sehun quickly got up and walked towards his favorite hyung.

Kyungsoo couldn’t form any words, all he could do was cry. So, he sobbed his heart out on Sehun’s shirt.

“Hyung calm down. What’s wrong? Come on let’s go sit down.” Sehun lead them both towards the couch. He didn’t dare to let go of his hyung to get the older some drink because his hyung is literally shaking right now.

Sehun kept Kyungsoo wrapped in his embrace while the latter sobbed into his chest. When he feels the older has calmed down a little bit he put the older male at arm’s length to look at his eyes.

“Hyung, wait a minute let me get you something to drink and then if you feel like it you can tell me what’s wrong.” Sehun got up and went to the kitchen. He made tea and took out some mint chocolate chip ice cream. He was sure whatever the reason that made his hyung cry, he was going to need the ice cream. When he returned, his hyung was curled on the couch with his arms circling his folded legs body shaking.

Sehun quickly gave the older male his tea and set the ice cream down on the table before going to the closet to grab a blanket. He wrapped his hyung with the blanket before hugging him once again.

“Hyung what’s wrong? What happened?” Sehun ask warily.

“I… I… Jongin a… and I br… broke up.” Kyungsoo sobs into the younger male’s chest.

“What? Why? Hyung what happened?” Sehun tightens his hold on Kyungsoo.

“I… Saw him… ki…kissing Taemin.” Kyungsoo full on cries again now. Sehun had to take the tea from the older and sets it aside on the table.

“Hyung, it’s okay. Shhh… I’m here for you. Do you want me to go to his place and kick his ass?” Sehun rubbed Kyungsoo’s back comfortingly.

“N… No. you don’t have to Sehun. I should have seen it coming really. I mean he doesn’t look at me the same as he looks at Taemin. He looks at me just like he looks at other people. I just choose not to believe that he doesn’t like me the same way.” Kyungsoo snuggles into Sehun’s embrace appreciating the younger male’s attempt to comfort him. He’s always had a soft spot for the maknae of their group.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t be treated this way. Even though he’s my best friend since as long as I could remeber, doesn’t mean he can go around and cheat on his boyfriend. It hurts me to see you so hurt. Whatever you need I’m right here for you.” Sehun promised. Inside Sehun was boiling with anger towards his best friend. Jongin was an asshole to do this to Kyungsoo. Sehun had always love his Kyungsoo hyung. Kyungsoo always cared for Sehun, making sure the younger rests properly, eats properly, comforts the younger when he was picked on, and many more, which is the reason he’s Sehun’s most favorite and closest friend besides Jongin and Baekhyun in the group.

“Thank you Sehunnie, you’re always there for me.” Kyungsoo’s cries has died down again. He’s now only left with small hiccups of sobs here and there.

Sehun moved his arms to cuddle the older male while taking the ice cream he left on the table.

“Hyung here, a little ice cream and movies can always get your mind off things.” Sehun handed a spoon to Kyungsoo, which Kyungsoo takes happily. Sehun then got up to put on some sappy romantic movies he knows his hyung secretly loves.

Sehun moved back to the couch to take the older male in his arms once again while they ate ice cream and watch movies all night long. At some point of the night, they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Neither notices how Kyungsoo’s phone which have been on silent all night long kept ringing with text messages and missed calls from Jongin.

***

“Please pick up the phone” Jongin mutters over and over while dialing Kyungsoo’s phone number. He knew he messed up badly. It wasn’t intentional, he and Taemin was as usual lazing around in his apartment after dance practice.

~Flashback to a few hours before~

Taemin has been his best friend since he was 8 years old when he had started to dance. Taemin being a year older than him had helped him with dancing. They were close ever since. However, that day both males had been so tired after practice they just crashed on top of each other. They had been too exhausted to move, Taemin on top of Jongin. When Jongin complained of the elder’s weight Taemin decided to scold the younger by tickling him. But what started out as innocent fun between the two best friend soon became a little more heated.

Taemin stopped his fingers from their previous action, instead now he is inching his face closer to the younger male.

“Hyung, wh… What are you do… doing?” Jongin stuttered nervous. He knows deep down that this is wrong. That he has Kyungsoo, but he couldn’t fight the urge to kiss Taemin. To be honest, he has always had a small crush for the older dancer, he was just too scared of rejection and thus buried his feelings. However, now, all thoughts ran out of his mind as Taemin’s lips touched his. He was lost in the euphoria. He didn’t even realize that they were now both shirtless when he heard the loud scream.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Kyungsoo screamed shocked. Jongin barely registered what was happening. His eyes were still slightly glazed over.

“Babe! You’re done. I… I… I can explain, it’s not what you think.” Jongin stuttered while getting up and throwing his shirt back on. Thoughts finally caught up with him when he saw the devastated look on Kyungsoo’s face. He quickly made his way over to his boyfriend.

“Stop right there Kim Jongin! Don’t you dare come closer to me.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were glassy now. He could tell that the smaller male was so hurt and broken at this point.

“Let me explain, it’s just a mistake. Babe please I love you.” Jongin was begging now. He knew what he had done was so wrong, but he did care for Kyungsoo deeply. Jongin tried to cup his devastated boyfriend’s face, but Kyungsoo just swatted his hand away.

“I can’t believe you Jongin. I saw it with my own eyes.” tears were streaming down his boyfriend’s face now. Jongin again tried to cup the smaller boy’s face to wipe away the tears but the smaller boy won’t let that so he backs away. The small action pulled at Jongin’s heart.

“Kyung, seriously it’s not what you think. Please let me explain. You know I love you.” Jongin desperately tries to explain. They had been dating for 3 years now, even though he was certain that he hadn’t fallen in love with the older male, it didn’t mean that he didn’t care for him. Jongin cared for him very deeply.

“We’re over Jongin.” came Kyungsoo’s reply. Cold and void of any emotion. Jongin’s heart broke. This can’t be real. This must be a dream. For a while Jongin was rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend what had just happened. When reality finally caught up with him, Jongin ran out of the apartment in hopes of catching up with the shorter male.

“KYUNGSOO! WAIT PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!” Jongin rushed out, only to realize a second to late that Kyungsoo’s gone. Kyungsoo had left Jongin with a broken heart.

“Please, don’t go.” Jongin cried out lowly to the empty hall. He dropped to his knees and began crying. Unaware of the other male that was there with him. Sympathy clear in his eyes.

“Jongin, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Taemin slowly crouched in front of the younger male, hugging him tightly. Jongin welcomed the embrace and cried his heart out.

After a while, Jongin got up and went back to his apartment to search for his phone.

“Jongin, are you okay?” Taemin asked slowly. The younger male was frantically typing on his phone, and dialing someone.

“Hyung please pick up the phone. Jebal” Jongin sighed while tears were still streaming down his face. Taemin watched as his dongsaeng frantically tried to reach his ex-boyfriend. It hurts him to know that he did this, that he made the only person he’s ever loved cry and hurt. He had always loved the younger dancer. However, when Taemin mustered the courage to ask the younger out, he found out that the younger were already dating Kyungsoo. The quiet guy with an angelic voice. Taemin knew who Do Kyungsoo was, almost everyone in his class knew Do Kyungsoo. Girls fawn over his boyish charm and angelic voice even though he was shy and quiet and probably oblivious to his own popularity. He kept to himself, talking only amongst his small group of friends, which were mostly seniors from the music club.

“Jonginie, why don’t you go to his place? Go after him if you love him. I am really sorry for causing this.” Taemin offered. He would do anything to get Jongin to smile again. He didn’t care if Jongin was happy with someone else or loved someone else. He was happy if the younger was happy.

“No hyung, it’s fine. I don’t love him, at least not yet. But I just don’t want to end things on a bad note. He deserves better really. He deserves someone who can love him back. I just care a lot for him.” Jongin had stopped calling now. Kyungoo’s voice mail was already full and he didn’t have any more strength to continue.

“I’m sorry. I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Taemin was looking at the ground as he said this. They were both sitting back on the couch. Although this time there was a gap between the two.

“Don’t be sorry hyung. I was planning on ending the relationship anyway. I couldn’t lead him on like that. I can’t continue hurting him by not loving him. I’m in love with someone else.” Jongin confessed. From his peripheral view, he could see that Taemin had snapped his head up to look at Jongin.

“Even so, I’m still really sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you either way. If you’re feeling better, I think I better get going. See you around Jonginie.” Taemin moved to stand up from the couch when he felt a hand gripping his wrist. Before he knew it, he was being pulled into the lap of the younger dancer while the younger pressed his lips onto the older. Taemin was shocked for a second before he finally melted into the kiss. The kiss hold so much emotion from both guys. Jongin moved his hands from the elder’s wrist to his waist, keeping the elder in place.

“Jongin, we shouldn’t do this, it’s not right. Kyungsoo…” Taemin finally spoke when they break the kiss needing air to breathe. Taemin wanted this so badly, but he knows that Jongin needs to clear his own relationship first. He considered Kyungsoo a friend as well even though they are not close. Kyungsoo is a good person, and Taemin felt bad for what he did.

“Hyung… Please tell me why you kissed me. Because I am sure as hell know why I kissed you.” Jongin said while pressing small kisses down Taemin’s jaw and neck.

“I… I… Jongin please stop I can’t think straight. You’re not thinking straight either. Your boyfriend had just broken up with you.” Taemin shuddered, he can feel Jongin’s hands rubbing at his waist and the light feathery kisses Jongin was leaving was wrecking him. Jongin stopped his kisses, but his hands didn’t stop.

“Hyung, I have always loved you. I was always scared that you’d reject me, so I tried to bury my feelings by dating Kyungsoo.” Jongin was looking straight into Taemin’s eyes. He was finally confessing to the man he loved. Taemin’s eyes grew wide and a moment later, the older was crashing his lips onto the younger’s. Their kiss was sweet and slow this time. The kiss portraying both boy’s feelings for each other. After so many years, finally they could confess their feelings. Soon they broke the kiss and Taemin rested his forehead on Jongin’s forehead.

Looking directly into Jongin’s eyes Taemin voiced out his own confession.

“I have always loved you too Nini.” With that both males spent the rest of the night cuddled together sharing kisses here and there. As night time rolled around, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Kyungsoo groaned and groggily rubbed his eyes. He felt so comfortable. He had one of the best sleep he has had in a while. While university was fun and all, but his chosen major is really taking a lot of energy. He snuggled further into his pillow and let out a contended sigh.

“You’re awake hyung? Are you feeling better now?” Sehun asked from underneath Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked up to see Sehun’s face so close to his and he realized that he’s been sleeping on Sehun the whole time. A small blush crept its way onto his face.

“Thank you Sehunnie. Thank you for being there for me last night. I feel better, I guess I just didn’t want to accept the fact that Jongin never liked me back the same way.” Kyungsoo hid his face in his dongsaeng’s chest further. He was too comfortable to move and he welcomed Sehun’s warmth with open arms. God knows how much he needed the support of his best friend last night.

“It’s no problem hyung. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Sehun’s slowly playing with Kyungsoo’s hair, brushing out the knots.

“What time is it Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo was reluctant to get up from his comfortable position, but he knew that they need to get up. Kyungsoo might have finished his exams yesterday, but it’s still a Friday and Sehun have another exam today.

“It’s 8 in the morning hyung.” Sehun answered after locating his or Kyungsoo’s phone from the coffee table.

“Let’s get up, I’ll make breakfast and you can shower. You still have an exam at 10 later.” Kyungsoo reluctantly got up leaving the warmth Sehun was giving. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his glasses on the coffee table along the way. Sehun got up as well, following Kyungsoo to the kitchen. “What are you doing Sehunnie? Go take a shower, I don’t want you to be late for your last exam.”

“Hyung, are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to leave if you’re not okay.” Sehun sounded so concerned that it made Kyungsoo’s heart warm. Kyungsoo really felt better after last night.

“I’m fine now Sehun, sure it still stings a bit but I’m better now. I know Jongin never liked me the same way I did, but then I just didn’t want to believe it. It was just me being stupid really. I’m not mad at Jongin, I’m just mad at myself.” Sehun was sitting on the counter stool while Kyungsoo was taking out pans and ingredients that he would need to make toast and eggs.

“Okay if you’re sure. But don’t blame yourself hyung. Oh here, I grabbed your phone instead of mine earlier.” Sehun slides Kyungsoo’s phone across the counter before leaving to take a shower.

After Sehun had left to shower Kyungsoo quickly started making toast and egss for the younger and himself. After he was done he grabbed his phone to look at the messages he had ignored the night before, but before he could turn on his phone the doorbell rang. Sighing he got up and put down his phone on the counter before making his way to open the door. He didn’t bother to look through the camera thinking it might just be Baekhyun forgetting his keys again. After opening the door, he quickly made his way back to the kitchen incase Baekhyun wanted some toast and eggs as well. When he hear the door closing, he shouted.

“Hey Baek, I’m making some toast and eggs. Do you want some?”

“Kyung… It’s me, please let me explain things.” upon hearing his voice Kyungsoo tensed up. His posture became rigid. He didn’t hate Jongin for what he did, but it still hurt. He knew that Taemin was special to Jongin by the way Jongin looks at Taemin. There was always something there. He was mad at himself for not acknowledging it before he got in deeper.

“There is nothing to talk about Jongin.” Kyungsoo didn’t want to turn around, afraid that if he faces the man he thought he loved, he would crumble and cry again. He has deep feelings for Jongin. And last night really hurt him even though he knew it was coming. He knew that sooner or later, Jongin would realize his own feelings and his relationship would end anyway. He was just hurting himself more each passing day because he knew Jongin could never like him the way he likes Jongin.

“Kyung, please just let me explain. I don’t want things to end badly between us.” Jongin tried to push the subject once again.

“Hyung, is breakfast ready?” Sehun walked in to the kitchen while drying his hair. When he removed the towel from his head his gaze quickly hardens. He didn’t know why Jongin was there in his apartment kitchen but he knew that Jongin had to leave. His Kyungsoo hyung didn’t need this early in the morning.

“It is Sehunnie, hurry eat and go before you’re late for your exam. Good luck on your exam later.” Kyungsoo slides Sehun’s plate across the counter and made a move to step out of the kitchen. Jongin was frozen to his spot across from Kyungsoo, his face was pleading for Kyungsoo to give him a chance to explain. Kyungsoo knew he should, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it at that moment.

“Hyung you’re not eating?” Sehun asked when he saw Kyungsoo’s plate untouched.

“No, I’m not hungry Sehunnie. You can finish it if you want. I’m just going to go to my room.” Kyungsoo makes a move to exit the kitchen.

“Kyung, you need to eat. Please don’t starve yourself.” Jongin’s concern was evident in his voice. If only it was two days ago, Kyungsoo’s heart would have melted due to Jongin’s concerns. Now he was just empty.

“I’m not hungry.” with that Kyungsoo entered his bedroom and locked it behind him.

With a heavy sigh Jongin dropped to the stool besides Sehun and rubs his face with his hands.

“You should leave.” Sehun’s voice was ice cold. While he finishes his food, he continued “Just leave Kyungsoo hyung alone Jongin.”

“Sehun, please I just want to explain things to him. I messed up, but I don’t want to lose him.” Jongin pleaded.

“Aren’t you being selfish?! You practically cheated on him! Even though you didn’t like him the same way, you shouldn’t have cheated on him Jongin! Now you say you don’t want to lose him?!” Sehun was fuming now. Unknown to all except Baekhyun, Sehun loves Kyungsoo more than just a friend. Sehun has liked Kyungsoo since the day they shared a table together at the café near their school. That day the café was so full that he had to share a table with another person. He knew who Kyungsoo was, and had wanted to get to know the older but he never had the opportunity. That day he found himself forced to talk to the older, even if it was only to share the table. From then they started chatting about random stuffs and Sehun found himself liking the older male. Everything about Kyungsoo made Sehun’s stomach filled with butterflies. However, when Kyungsoo told him he liked Jongin, Sehun was forced to repress his feelings for the older male. All he wanted was for his hyung to be happy. It didn’t matter to him that Kyungsoo was with someone else. He was just glad he could be Kyungsoo’s best friend.

“I don’t necessarily mean losing him as a boyfriend Sehun, I can’t continue being his boyfriend knowing that I love someone else. I just don’t want him to hate me and lose him as a friend. He’s still a great friend. I still love his company. I just wanted to end things on a better note.” Jongin sighed deeply. He knew he had to clear up what happened last night. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to hate him.

“Well he needs time. For now, I have finals and you have to leave.” Sehun got up and put his dirty dishes in the sink to wash later after his exams. He also moved Kyungsoo’s untouched plate to the fridge incase his hyung wants to eat later.

“Alright. I’ll leave now.” Jongin walked towards the door with Sehun close behind. Once Jongin was out and Sehun closed the door, Sehun walked towards Kyungsoo’s bedroom door.

“Soo hyung, please eat something. I left your plate in the fridge. I’ll come by later after my finals okay? We can go see a movie in the theaters or something.” Sehun said through the bedroom door. Only when Sehun heard a muffled okay did he leave for his last exam for the semester.

***

As soon as Kyungsoo entered his bedroom, he took notice of how there were so many pictures of him and Jongin. Most were taped to the wall above his desk and bed, one of them that Baekhyun had took when they were at the beach was his favorite.

It was after Jongin and Sehun’s graduation last year. After the two dongsaengs had finally graduated, all nine of them (the six of them plus Jongdae’s boyfriend Minseok and Minseok’s friend Joonmyun with his boyfriend Yixing) went to the beach. Joonmyeon’s parents own a vacation house in Gangneung near the Gyeongpo beach. They all fitted into two cars, one driven by Minseok and the other by Joonmyeon since they were the eldest and most trusted to drive. It was during sunset when both Jongin and Kyungsoo was sitting on the sand watching the sunset that Baekhyun had taken the picture. Kyungsoo was leaning his head against Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin had his hand around Kyungsoo’s waist. That was also the moment that Kyungsoo first thought he loved Jongin. He obviously didn’t say it out since he was scared that Jongin didn’t love him back. He already knew back then that Jongin’s heart probably is somewhere else, but he allowed himself to fall deeper and farther.

The picture was only their silhouette but Kyungsoo loved it so much that he had it framed and put on his bedside table. Looking at it now, Kyungsoo felt another stab to the heart. He was broken and sad, but not because of what Jongin did. He was sad and angry because he allowed himself to go too far. He had allowed himself to get hurt even more. He knew he had no chance, he knew that Jongin didn’t love him. He knew that he should have ended things back when he figured out that Jongin loved Taemin.

Quickly to wipe fresh tears that were streaming down his face, Kyungsoo set to work pulling down all of his pictures with Jongin and placing them in a neat pile leaving only the group pictures that had Jongin in them taped on the wall. He took out the picture inside the frame and placing it with the other pictures of him and Jongin. He took out a box from his closet and stuffed the pictures in there along with other items that were from Jongin or had memories of the guy. A teddy bear that Jongin got him when they were at the amusement park, Jongin’s sweater that Kyungsoo used to love wearing, some other clothing items that belonged to Jongin that he left there so he would have a change of clothes if he decides to crash in Kyungsoo’s place and other miscellaneous items.

After stripping his room bare of a certain Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo placed the box next to his bedroom door and laid down on his bed. Remembering what Sehun said, Kyungsoo got up and went to the kitchen to get his breakfast, he didn’t want his maknae to be worried. He reheated his breakfast and ate a bit of it before cleaning the dirty plates and leaving them to dry. Not long after he finished washing the dishes the front door of the apartment opened. This time his other roommate entered with Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had started dating last year. Kyungsoo knew how much Baekhyun likes Chanyeol, but the dense giant was never aware of his own feelings. The giant had always said that he wasn’t into relationships, that he preferred casual dates and meetups. Well, all that changed when Baekhyun was done waiting for Chanyeol and decided to give Heechul a senior of his, a chance. Chanyeol had went crazy when he found out that his best friend was on a date with Heechul. The giant became overly protective towards the smaller male and he finally realized that he didn’t exactly not want a relationship. It was always because he couldn’t imagine a relationship without Baekhyun in it. He realized why he never felt comfortable with his dates, it was all because they were not a certain Byun Baekhyun. He had fallen for his best friend, and when he realized it, it was a little too late and Baekhyun was dating Heechul. Although lucky for Chanyeol, a few weeks after Heechul and Baekhyun had started dating, they realized that they were better off as friends than lovers. So, once they were no longer together, Chanyeol started to pay sweeter attention to Baekhyun. Until eventually they started dating.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you’re home early. I thought you were spending the night at Jongin’s?” Baekhyun asked while getting some water from the fridge.

“Ah no. We erm… We broke up last night actually.” Kyungsoo fidgeted with the last plate he was cleaning.

Baekhyun immediately chocked on the water he was drinking; his eyes were wide and he was staring disbelievingly at Kyungsoo. “You guys what?” While hearing this Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide. He knew that Kyunsoo liked Jongin a lot, but he also knew that Jongin didn’t like Kyungsoo the same way. He was sad for his friend and his unrequited love.

“We broke up.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked. Immediately Baekhyun was hugging Kyungsoo tightly from behind. Both Baekhyun and Sehun had always been ones for skinship. Kyungsoo never minded them, even if it does bother him and annoy him at times. Seeing that the two best friends need sometime alone Chanyeol went out of the kitchen to go watch some drama reruns on the tv.

“Are you okay Soo? I know how much you like him.” Baekhyun asked gently.

“I’m better than last night. I’ll be alright.” Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun’s hands lightly. After a while Baekhyun let go of his hold on Kyungsoo and went back to the living room where Chanyeol was sitting watching a movie. Kyungsoo dried his hands quickly and made his way to his bedroom passing by the couple that was cuddling while watching some drama reruns on the tv.

“Hey Kyungsoo, want to watch some reruns?” Chanyeol tried to offer.

“No, it’s okay. You guys watch, I’m just going to sleep a while since I’ve been pretty tired with school the last few weeks.” Kyungsoo waved his friends goodbye before disappearing into his bedroom to sleep.

***

It’s currently 12 in the afternoon and Sehun had just finished his last exam for the semester. As soon as he finished his exam he practically ran all the way back to his shared apartment. He was worried about his Kyungsoo hyung even though his hyung did say he was feeling better. Jongin’s appearance that morning didn’t help with his anger either. He was angry at Jongin for hurting his hyung, not to mention the nerve of Jongin of wanting his hyung back.

As he got out of the elevator, Sehun quickly made his way into his apartment. The tv was on and he saw his other roommate Baekhyun hyung and his boyfriend Chanyeol hyung. “Hey hyung.” Sehun greeted both.

“Hey Sehunnie. How did your exam go?” Baekhyun answered while turning his head sideways to look at Sehun who’s slipping into his slippers.

“It was okay. Did Kyungsoo hyung come out of the room?” Sehun asked worriedly.

“He was out of his room earlier, around an hour and a half ago when I got home. But afterwards he went back into his room. He said he was going to sleep.” Baekhyun knew Sehun must have known what happened to Kyungsoo. He can hear the worry in Sehun’s voice. The other guys might not be able to tell apart Sehun’s tone and just deem it as his normal and usual tone, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo can always tell them apart. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine hyung. I’m just worried about Kyungsoo hyung that’s all.” Sehun sighed. Sehun made his way to the kitchen to check whether his hyung had eaten his breakfast or not. After finding the dishes clean he was relieved because his hyung ate his breakfast. Sehun quickly made his way back to the living room.

“He said he was fine Sehun-ah. Don’t worry too much.” Chanyeol said giving Sehun a huge smile.

“Yeah, I’ll just go check on him.” Sehun quickly entered Kyungsoo’s room. Baekhyun knows that Sehun is really worried since Sehun loves Kyungsoo.

As Sehun enters the room, he immediately notices how the room was bare of anything Kim Jongin. The pictures up on the wall were less than before, the teddy bear was not on top of Kyungsoo’s bed and other items were also gone. He then notices how there is a box filled to the brim with the said items. Sehun also noticed his hyung’s sleeping form. Sehun had always loved the way Kyungsoo looked like when he was asleep, he always thought that Kyungsoo looked so cute and serene while asleep. Making sure not to wake his hyung, Sehun got under the covers and cuddled his hyung. Sehun slowly thread his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. “Saranghae hyung. Jongmal saranghae. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Sehun whispered quietly. He knew that he can only say this whenever the older was asleep, previously because his hyung was in a relationship. Sighing Sehun closed his eyes and allowed sleep to pull him in as well, nestling his face onto Kyungsoo’s head and tightening his hold on the older’s waist.

Unknown to Sehun, Kyungsoo heard what Sehun had said. He was about to open his eyes when he felt Sehun slip in under the covers. However, as Sehun hugged him tight, he decided to keep his eyes closed. He always loved Sehun’s hugs, they make him feel calm and warm. Now though as Sehun fell asleep, Kyungsoo’s left with a million thoughts. What does Sehun mean with what he said? Did he mean he loved him as friends? Kyungsoo’s very confused right now. He can’t think straight and not to mention how he had just broke up with Jongin who he thought he had liked a lot or maybe even loved. However, upon hearing the maknae’s words his feelings are all jumbled up. He knows he loved the younger male, but now he is confused whether he loves Sehun as a friend or as something more. His kept replaying what the maknae had said in his brain, he wasn’t sure whether Sehun meant those words as a friendly gesture or something more. He wasn’t sure of anything at this point.

Kyungsoo finally decided to act as if he never heard those words. He knew that Sehun never really meant for him to hear those words either. With that final decision, Kyungsoo allowed sleep to pull him in again.

A few hours later Sehun woke up when Kyungsoo stirred in his sleep. Kyungsoo sleepily opened his eyes and smiled to the younger male.

“What are you doing here Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo nestled his head in Sehun’s chest. He loved his position right now.

“I wanted to check up on you and I guess I fell asleep as well. Are you feeling better hyung?” Sehun unconsciously started rubbing small circles on the elder’s arms.

“Hmmm much better. I’m no longer mad or sad, I’m okay now.” Kyungsoo answered truthfully. He felt much better, no longer angry at Jongin or himself.

“Good. Do you want to go out hyung? I’m in the mood for some pasta and movies.” Sehun asked.

“Alright, why not. Let me just shower first. Ask Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyung if they want to go as well.” Kyungsoo finally got up and walked towards his closet to grab some clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

“Sure, I’ll ask them. I’m going to shower too.” Sehun got up and went to his own room to shower. Passing by the living room he quickly asked Baekhyun and Chanyeol whether he wanted to follow them or not. “Hyung, Kyungsoo hyung and I are going to the movies and eating pasta tonight. Want to join?”

“Why not. Exams are over anyways.” Chanyeol answered smiling while Baekhyun only nodded his head.

***

It has been a few months after Kyungsoo’s break up with Jongin. He had forgiven the younger and they continued being friends. Kyungsoo had gotten over Jongin by the help of his two best friends. Sehun and Baekhyun both helped him by just being there for him and distracting him. Sehun was constantly by his side, even surprising Kyungsoo with a trip to Jejudo Island. Kyungsoo enjoyed all those times he spent with the younger. Kyungsoo started to hang out more often with the others as well, however during that time he came to realize his feelings for a certain Oh Sheun. Truthfully, all this time Kyungsoo could never forget those words Sehun had uttered to him when Sehun thought Kyungsoo wasn’t aware. At that time, Kyungsoo wasn’t aware of his own feelings towards the maknae. But now, a few months later and he’s certain. Kyungsoo had never really loved Jongin, it was merely a physical attraction to the tanned dancer. However, now that he’s paying more attention to Sehun, he could see how attractive Sehun is. His bratty and childlike attitude isn’t actually because he’s spoiled. Yes, the hyungs does spoil him, but Sehun’s childlike attitude is merely because he loves to play. Kyungsoo loves Sehun, he finally understood now.

It’s now nearing winter break and Kyungsoo’s determined to confess soon. This time he won’t wait and think of ‘what ifs’ like he did with Jongin back then. He wants to make things right and confess to Sehun. Kyungsoo had planned a special day of walking around Seoul, he even went to cook Sehun’s favorite food for dinner, he set up a picnic basket to take so that they can have dinner by the Han River. He’s planning to confess there.

“Sehunnie let’s go out today. Exams are over and the weather is pretty good today.” Kyungsoo announced barging into Sehun’s room. The younger had mentioned the night prior that he was going to hibernate for the night since he hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep. Truth be told, none of them had been sleeping much because of the exams. Seeing that the younger was still curled under his blankets, Kyungsoo made his way towards the bed and climbed in behind Sehun. Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around the Sehun’s waist, spooning him from behind. Sehun unconsciously snuggled more into the elder’s embrace. Kyungsoo smiled to himself, loving their current position. He loved everything about the younger. “Saranghae Sehunnie, jinja saranghae. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. Gomawo for being there for me. Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo whispered, leaning his head on Sehun’s broad back.

Sehun turned around in Kyungsoo’s embrace so now he is facing the elder. Burying his head into Kyungsoo’s neck while wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist pulling them closer Sehun murmured “Nado, saranghae hyung.”

Surprised that the younger had heard his confession, Kyungsoo opened his eyes and stared his big doe eyes at the younger. “You… When did you wake up…” Feeling Kyungsoo tense up in his arms Sehun lazily snuggled closer to the older. “When you got in the bed with me, nado saranghae hyung.” Sehun answered sleepily. “Why didn’t you tell me you were awake? I wanted to confess better.” Sehun could hear the pout in his hyung’s voice. Sehun let out a small chuckle. “I don’t care how you confess hyung. As long as you love me that’s all I care about, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to feel the same way.” Sehun looked up to Kyungsoo’s eyes, mouth smiling wider than the elder ever seen. “I’m sorry it took me a while to realize my feelings. I am such a dense idiot.” Kyungsoo lowered his head in embarrassment. “No don’t be sorry. I’ve loved you for a while and it was my fault for not saying it back then. I will always wait for you no matter what hyung.” Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin to bring his face back up to look at those big doe eyes he loves so much. “Thank you for always being there for me Sehunnie. Please don’t leave me, I can’t bear losing you. Saranghae Hunnie.” Kyungsoo said seriously. “I’ve always been right here hyung, and I’m not planning on going anywhere.” Sehun leaned his face closer to Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and leaned in as well. Finally, their lips met in a sweet slow kiss. Both pouring all their love into the sweet passionate kiss. After a while they both broke the kiss leaning their foreheads together. “Saranghae Hunnie.” Kyungsoo muttered burying his head in the younger’s chest. “Nado saranghae Soo hyung. Forever and always.” Sehun pulled his arms tighter around the elder’s waist. “Now since that’s out of the way. It’s still early and I’m still tired so let’s go back to sleep yeah hyung?” Sehun closed his eyes once again to go back to dreamland. Sehun could feel Kyungsoo’s head nodding from where it is buried in his chest. “Saranghae Sehunnie, for life.” With that both fell to a blissful sleep as boyfriends.


End file.
